The present invention relates to storage devices for optical disks. It finds particular application in conjunction with storing compact disks and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it should be appreciated that the present invention also finds application in conjunction with other storage devices and other applications which require only one hand to insert/eject an object from a storage device.
Compact disk playing devices are increasingly found in automotive vehicles. When a driver desires to listen to a compact disk, referred to hereafter as a CD, the driver must remove both hands from the steering wheel so as to pivotally open a conventional storage or "jewel" case, thereby gaining access to the CD. The driver must then grasp the CD in one hand and the jewel case in the other hand so as to remove the CD from a central retaining hub associated with the jewel case. The CD may then be inserted into a CD player typically mounted in a vehicle dashboard.
It is clearly dangerous for a driver to remove both hands from a steering wheel to remove a CD from a conventional jewel case and then insert the CD into an automotive CD player. Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved compact disk storage device which meets the above-stated needs and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous results.